No Man Shows Greater Love
by Sold Into Frostitution
Summary: Dylan sees Max and Fang kiss, right in front of him. He becomes heartbroken and runs away. That's when he realizes he has done everything but one thing for her. And Dylan sets out to do just that. One-shot. NO MYLAN! Rated T for character death.


**Hellooooo**** guys! Emo here again... with Austin...**

***shakes head* Anyways, I was reading Nevermore and I got this idea. I decided to write this one on Dylan's perspective. I know many of you are Dylan haters (I am too) but what I like about him is that he loves Max with all his heart and would do anything and everything for her. I wanted to show that. Austin-Disclaimer. Now!**

**Austin: Fiiiiiine. Disclaimer: Emo doesn't own Dylan or Max or Fang or the rest of the flock. Nor does she own the lyrics in "Circle" by Flyleaf.**

* * *

Dylan ran out the door and left as fast as he could before anyone could ask him what was wrong. He flew. As far away as possible. The further the better. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care.

He couldn't believe it. Fang was back. He showed up, all bloody and battered, at their door and Max breaks into tears and kisses him. Long and fiercely. He kissed back, just the same way. The flock had gathered and were smothering him kisses and hugs and slaps on the back.

Dylan had just stood there, watching everything happen. The kiss. The passion. The sparks. The love. The look in their eyes. He saw it all. And couldn't take it any longer.

Now he was up in a tree, wiping his freeze-dried tears angrily with the back of his hand. It hurt his heart so much. He had given Max all his love and was still giving her more, but she'd rejected him so many times when she didn't want him and then come back so many times when she needed him. He had said that he would do anything for her, even die for her.

Wait... die for her. He'd done everything else but that. If she didn't the love now, but she would realize it when he'd given up his life for her and that too willingly. Die for her. Die for love. A noble sacrifice.

_No man shows greater love than when a man lays down his life for his beloved. _Dylan remembered this line from a song he had heard. And it was true. It was decided then.

Dylan flew back to the house as fast as he could. It was already midnight when he reached. He snuck in through the window to his room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He scrawled the message from the song. _No man shows greater love than when a man lays down his life for his beloved. _He snuck to Max's room and placed the note on her dresser.

He went to the balcony that was hanging over the gorge. He looked at his wings and then looked to the sky. It was so ethereal and beautiful. Just like Max.

"I love you, Max," Dylan whispered into the air. He stepped up on the rail, looked down and closed his eyes. Then he jumped.

_The Next Morning..._

Max got up at sunrise the next morning. The golden rays of the sun were just peeking over the canyon. It was a beautiful day.

Max was just going to take a shower when she saw the note. It was from Dylan. She read it. She didn't understand. _Wha?...,_ she was thinking when she heard a scream. It was Angel.

Max rushed to the balcony where Angel was leaning over the railing. Max looked down and her breath caught in her throat. Everything clicked into place. The leaving when Fang came back, the words on the note and now... this.

Tears welled up in Max's eyes. As she closed them for a brief second, her salty tears slipped down her face and fell. They fell until they hit Dylan's closed eyes.

"Oh, Dylan... I'm so sorry."

**Yes. This is the love Dylan had** **for**** Max.** I **just wanted to show the Dylan haters, including myself, that even though he's taking Fang's place in Max's life, he's still** a **great guy and we should at least appreciate what he has done for Max when Fang wasn't there for her. Oh God, you people are SOOOOO gonna hate and kill me for saying all of this.**

**Austin:** **Hey** **people!** **We** **have a** **DYLAN** **LOVER** **over** **here!** **Get** **her!**

**Me: What?! No-I'm not a-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP! *runs to avoid possible wrath of Dylan/Mylan haters***

**Austin: OK Mob, we'll get her right after this-R&R! K Now... GET EMO! RAWRRRR!**

**-?**


End file.
